Packaging solutions commonly provide for simple enclosure of goods. However, many packaging systems fail to provide for special needs that a particular good may require. Specifically, plant-related items such as potted plants and bouquets may require specialized packaging beyond that of a standard box structure. As an example, the weight and shape of potted plants make carrying and transport of such goods challenging with box-type packaging. Further, the variability in size and shape of plant-related goods presents additional problems for creating a standardized packaging. Plant products may also require packaging that allows the products to be viewed and inspected by perspective customers. Retailers may also prefer a packaging that is simple and easily applied to an item so that the packaging can be applied efficiently during the checkout process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,762 teaches a foldable beverage carrier. The patent does not teach a carrier that is free of a supporting bottom, nor does the patent teach an article retention structure located in a side wall of the carrier.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0211578 discloses a cup carrier. The application fails to disclose article retention structures in the side walls.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0217207 discloses a beverage or food carrier. The application fails to disclose article retention structures.
Accordingly, in view of the above, there exists a need for a product carrier and packaging system which overcomes some or all of the above drawbacks in the art. For example, there is a need for a carrier and packaging system that provides both carrying and packaging function with a foldable one-piece substrate while maintaining the packaging securely about the items located within the packaging. There is a further need for a carrier and packaging system that is flexible, foldable and temporary while securely maintaining plant and floral related goods of varying size within the packaging so that the goods may be viewed from outside the packaging. There is also a need for a one-piece carrier and packaging that allows for simplified one-handed carrying of goods having a shape that generally requires two hands for carrying.